Dawn's Hinamizawa
by MasochisticKitten
Summary: 2nd to Kasumi's Hinamizawa! I own nothing of Higurashi Dawn is an innocent 10 year old girl who has come back to her home village. Will she make it past the month of June or will she meet an ill fate as her friends have in the past worlds?
1. The Return

"Class, I'd like to introduce a new student." Chie-sensei announced, holding her arm around my shoulder. "Why don't say your name, dear?" She smiled at me. I nodded.

"Mii…I'm Dawn Kagami. Nice to meet you, everyone." I smiled with my eyes shut.

"Welcome to Hinamizawa, Dawn!" I heard. I looked up at the speaker in the back of the room. "I'm Sonozaki Mion! I'm the class president and I'd be happy to answer any questions you may have about the village!" She smiled.

A girl with orange-ish red hair stood beside her. "I'd be happy to show you around the village if you want a tour. By the way, I'm Ryuguu Rena." She closed her eyes and smiled. Two girls that looked my age stood up. "We think you'll be really happy here in the village, Dawn. I'm Furude Rika and this is Houjo Satako. She and I will play with you whenever if you want. Nippa!" The girls smiled. I saw Mion smack a boy in the head. "As a member of the Club, I order you to introduce yourself!" The boy stood. "I was going to! You don't have to smack me!!" He smiled kindly and looked at me. "I'm Maebara Keiichi. I'd be happy to give you advice if you ever need it." I bowed happily. "Thank you all. I greatly appreciate it!" I tucked my hair behind my ear as Chie-sensei told me to choose a seat. I walked contently over to Rika and Satako. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Satako looked up and smiled. "Of course not! Go ahead." I pulled the chair out, moved my brown hair out of the way, and sat down.

"Hey, Dawn, if you don't mind me asking why is your hair so long?" Mion asked, all of a sudden behind Satako. "Oh, well….um….I don't really….." I felt tears try to escape. I forced them to stop. "It's ok, Dawn-chan. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Rena said walking to me, placing hands on my shoulders in comfort. I smiled lightly then nodded.

We all talked and worked until it was time to leave. I got my bags together while the others got back into desks. I was about to walk out the door when Keiichi stopped me. "Hey, Dawn! Will stick around for just a second?" I turned around and watched as Keiichi whispered in Mion's ear. "Great! I feel the same way, Kei-chan!" She said excitedly with a thumbs up. "Kagami Dawn! You've been invited to join Sonozaki Mion's Game Club! Would you like to join??" They all looked at me, hope shining in their eyes. "I-I….." I thought about my mother's reactions to me being late then telling her I finally have friends. "I'd love to." I grinned widely. Rena pulled out a seat next to her and signaled for me to sit. I almost ran over to the seat and put my stuff down.

"Now the game we are going to play is a game we should all know! Old Geezer!" I raised my hand lightly. "I….um…have never played that…the only card game I know is 'go fish'." I blushed lightly from embarrassment. Mion blinked, but got the cards out any way. "Then that's what we'll play! We each get ten cards to start with!" She gave out cards while giving me a warning. "Just so you know, Dawn, we've used these cards so much, we pretty much have each card memorized by the scratches on the back of them." I looked at all of them in shock. "What?! Really?" Rena nodded. Satako laughed lightly. "The only other one who has yet to memorize the cards is Keiichi!" He glared at her. "It's not funny! At least I've caught on some!" I couldn't help but laugh. _These people…I like them. I hope I don't screw things up again like I usually do…_ "Alright! Are you all ready to play?" Mion asked with a smile. We all nodded.

Half way through the game I started catching on to things. I still lost some, but at least I had begun to memorize the cards. "Dawn…" Rika said, "If you ask for a three you'll be one away from winning." She smiled happily, though she basically cheated. "Hey! Don't tell her that! Aw, why didn't you guys do this for me when I was new?!" Keiichi ranted. I smiled sorrowfully. "Sorry, Keiichi, but can I have all of the threes?" Everyone handed at least one three to me. I took mine out and set it down. I looked at the single card I held. Nine. After me was Rena. She looked at the scratch on my card, then smiled. "Eight, anyone?" Keiichi handed over an eight. Satako, who was next to Rena, looked at my scratched card. "How about one?" Rika, Mion, and Rena handed their ones over. It was like that all the way around the circle until it got to Keiichi. He glanced at my card then, with an evil smirk, asked, "Does anyone have a five?" Satako handed one over. "What?! But, Dawn's card! it's a five, isn't it?!" I shook my head lightly with a giggle. "No, but may I have anyone's nine?" I was given a nine by the confused Keiichi. I held my hands up and spread out my fingers. "I'm done. I have no more cards." We sat for ten more minutes as everyone got rid of their cards. The only person to still have a card was Keiichi. Satako laughed victoriously. "Look's like you get the swan suit again for your walk home!"

On the walk home Rika and I stayed in the back of the group. "Please, don't think I'm weird, but I feel like I know you." She said, out of the blue. I looked at her as the wind blew slightly. "That's not weird…because I feel like I know you too." Just then a strange voice spoke. "Rika, she's the one who replaced Kasumi. Dawn is Kasumi's body replacement! She doesn't have the memories, but she has part of Kasumi's soul. She may even have part of Kasumi-chan that none of us had ever seen." I looked around. "Rika…who was that?" She stopped. I glanced back and stopped as well while the others laughed and joked with Keiichi. "What? Did you hear someone?" I nodded. "It was a girl, but it wasn't any of us…" I looked Rika straight in the eye. She was thinking, with the look of shock on her face. "You can hear her in this world…" She mumbled. I cocked my head slightly. "Rika…? What are you talking about? Hear who?" She blinked a few times then smiled. "Oh, nothing, I was just thinking aloud. I'm sorry. Nippa~!" She caught up with me and we began walking again.

"Mother, I'm home!" I said loud enough for her to hear me. I slid my shoes off at the door and walked to the living room where my awaiting mother was. "Why the hell are you this late coming home?!" She shouted. I bowed out of fear, not knowing what else to do. "Gomen, mother. I made some friends at school today, and they asked me to join their club, so I did. I thought you wouldn't mind since that would leave some more free time for you." I looked up when I heard her move.

"_You_ acually made _friends? _What are their mental problems?" I was use to her harshness, but this hurt more than usual for some reason. "Nothing. They're just nice people. They were the first ones in class to introduce themselves and offer a helping hand if I needed it." I moved to the side quickly as she made her way to the kitchen. "Whatever. I guess I should be happy since people aren't avoiding you like last time. Now go upstairs. I have friends coming over and I don't need you getting in the way!" I nodded. "Yes, mother. I'll be in my room if you need me."

I ran upstairs and threw my stuff across my bedroom. "Making friends and joining that club was probably the best thing to do..." I walked to my dresser. "Especially with mother starting to behave the way she used to." I looked at the almost invisible scar on my neck. I felt the pain and covered it with my hair again. "I just hope she doesn't try to cut my hair again while that drunk and furious..."

* * *

okay, so i know a few japanese words and i will end up putting them in here. like i put 'gomen' in here. gomen means im sorry if you didnt know. ^_^ please rate~!


	2. The Beginning

I woke up to bright sunshine coming through my window. I got up, a smile already on my face, and looked outside. I saw Rika and Rena walking down the road. "Rika! Rena! Hi!" I waved, half my body hanging out the window. They looked up and waved. "Hey, Dawn-chan! We're going Treasure hunting! Want to come?" Rena asked. I nodded. "Just stay there. I'll be out in a few minutes." I saw them nod as I went to my closet. I got my dark blue sundress out along with flip-flops and silver pendent.

When I finished dressing, I put my long hair in high pigtails. "At least it's a little higher then my knees now." I said to myself, talking about my hair. I remembered they were waiting and quietly, but quickly, made my way downstairs. I opened the door slowly.

"Where do you think you're going?!" I turned around. "Two of my new friends are outside. They want me to hang out…" The look in mother's eyes frightened me deeply. "Hm….whatever. Be back before midnight though." It was obvious she had a horrible hangover.

I ran out as fast as I could, running to Rika and Rena. "Hi, you guys." Rena got a certain sparkle in her eye. "Hau~!! You look so adorable!! I wanna take you home!!" She squealed, picking me up and tightly hugging me. I smiled at her "Rena, I don't want to die and right now I can't breathe." She put me down and patted my head. "I'm sorry."

I smiled and accepted her apology as we walked towards the dump. "Um…Rena…why are we going to the dump?" She ran ahead slightly as she replied. "There's always something worth taking home down there!" I watched as she ran without a thought into the dump. "Does she really find stuff that's cute down here?" Rika smiled. "Yeah. It's amazing, really. You'd think everything down there was nasty and old, but a lot of it is actually cute and kind of new." I nodded once and stood at the edge of the dump.

"Rika…that girl I heard the other day…was I just hearing things?" She looked at me. She looked so innocent, but her eyes told a much different story. "You were probably hearing some of the other kids in Hinamizawa playing. Nippa~!" "Don't lie to me!" I snapped. She was instantly shocked at my sudden change in behavior. "I-I'm not lying! I prom-" "You are too!! I can tell just by looking in your eye! You're not telling me something…" I shook my head slightly then held it in my hands tightly. "It…it's happening again…." I fell to my knees. "Gomenasai! Gomenasai, gomenasai!!"

"Rika, she's been in Hinamizawa before. As a young child her father lived here and took care of her. She could be having flashbacks." I listened in fear as I heard the ghost like voice echo. "There's the voice again! She's talking about me again! How does she know about my father?!" My body shook. It was uncontrollable.

Rika lifted me up. She talked to me for ten minutes, eventually getting me to calm down and believe her. She ran off as Rena came back up, saying she had to go quickly. "Hey, I never got to look around down there. Can we go look together?" Rena smiled. "Of course! Maybe you can help me get a teddy bear out of something!"

After I got the teddy bear out for Rena and she showed me her collection of cute things in a van, it was almost noon. "Hau~!! Thank you for getting this out, Dawn!!" I watched as she hugged the teddy bear and spun in a circle. "It was no problem! In fact I'm glad to--" I stopped my sentence short when I heard sirens. "I wonder what's wrong…" Rena giggled lightly. "It's just the police setting up for tonight." She said. I searched my brain to try and understand what she was talking about. "For the Watanagashi Festival." It clicked. "Oh, yeah…because of the re-occurring murders for the past four years. This will be the fifth year if it happens again…" Rena nodded. "Well, we better get going. Mi-chan is waiting with the others at the Festival already." She started jogging. "Come on!" I smiled and followed.

"Glad to see you could make it, Dawn!"

Mion was smiling brightly as she greeted me. I saw a girl that looked exactly like her standing to her left. "Twins?" I thought aloud. Mion blinked. "Oh right! You two haven't met yet. Dawn, this is--" "Shion…?" I guessed. Something deep down in me told me that was her name. "How did you know?" Shion asked. I looked up at her and smiled. "I just had a feeling." After that, we all played and talked once Keiichi arrived.

"I'll totally win that bear, Kei-chan!!" I said, taking aim. "Not if I get it!" He took aim at the bear. He shot the toy gun. A ballerina doll fell. "What?! How did I miss?!" I laughed, then shot the toy gun in my hands. The bear fell. "I win!! Get ready for your double punishment, Keiichi!!" I was handed the bear right when we saw Rika walking to the stage. "Oi! The performance! Let's go!" Mion said, leading the direction. We all sat and watched Rika as she danced beautifully.

"You take the cotton and float it down the river as if you're washing away all your sins." Satako said. I put my cotton in the river and watched it float away. "I feel better for some reason..." I smiled and stood, looking at my friends.

"Hey, it's Mion and friends."

I turned around to see a man with a camera and woman walking towards us. I backed up into Keiichi as the woman neared me. "Don't worry. I won't bite." The blond woman said. "I'm guessing you're the new girl that moved in a few days ago. I'm Miyo Takano." The man with the camera stepped forward as he took my picture. "I'm Jiro Tomitake." He smiled. I felt no form of danger coming from him. I smiled at him and only him. "I'm Dawn Kagami. Nice to meet you." Takano was about to say something to me, when I heard the voice.

"Hey, Dawn! I thought I told you to come home at eight?"

I walked to my mother. I knew she said midnight, but its best to not fight with her when she has a hangover. "I apologize.....but, um, do you mind if I stay with a friend tonight?" She looked at me, trying to make up her mind. "Sure, sure. Just don't do anything stupid. I don't want to have to talk to the police if I don't have to." She started to walk off. I quickly went to Satako. "Satako-chan, would you mind if I stayed with you and Rika for the night?" She smiled. "I don't mind at all. I'm sure Rika won't mind either." I nodded as Satako grabbed my hand and began to walk away with the others. I glanced back at the woman I called my mother, not knowing what would await for me the next morning.

* * *

so, i made a mistake. ^_^" "gomen" means "sorry" while "gomenasai" means "I'm sorry". I got the wrong info from my friend. ^_^


	3. The End

"**You take the cotton and float it down the river as if you're washing away all your sins." Satako said. I put my cotton in the river and watched it float away. "I feel better for some reason…" I said, smiling and looking at my friends.**

**"Hey, it's Mion and friends."**

**I turned around to see a man with a camera and woman walking towards us. I backed up into Keiichi as the woman neared me. "Don't worry. I won't bite." The blond woman said. "I'm guessing you're the new girl that moved in a few days ago. I'm Miyo Takano." The man with the camera stepped forward as he took my picture. "I'm Jiro Tomitake." He smiled. I felt no form of danger coming from him. I smiled at him and only him. "I'm Dawn Kagami. Nice to meet you." Takano was about to say something to me, when I heard the voice.**

**"Hey, Dawn! I thought I told you to come home at eight?"**

**I walked to my mother. I knew she said midnight, but its best to not fight with her when she has a hangover. "I apologize...but, um, do you mind if I stay with a friend tonight?" She looked at me, trying to make up her mind. "Sure, sure. Just don't do anything stupid. I don't want to have to talk to the police if I don't have to." She started to walk off. I quickly went to Satako. "Satako-chan, would you mind if I stayed with you and Rika for the night?" She smiled. "I don't mind at all. I'm sure Rika won't mind either." I nodded as Satako grabbed my hand and began to walk away with the others. I glanced back at the woman I called my mother, not knowing what would await for me the next morning.**

"**Hey, Dawn! Wake up! Ooishi-san is here. He wants to speak with you." Satako was shaking my tired body lightly. I looked up, rubbing at my eyes to try and clear my vision. I saw Rika was gone. "Where's Rika-chan?" Satako replied as she went to the kitchen. "I'm not sure. I never saw her come in last night. And she wasn't here this morning. I'm worried…" I slowly got up and made my way to Ooishi-san's car. "Hello, Kagami-san. Do you mind sitting in my car while I ask you a few questions?" I shook my head and got in the car. **

"**Kagami-san-" **

"**Um, I would rather you called me 'Dawn' please." I smiled as he looked at me from a mirror in the car. "Okay, Dawn-san. When was the last time you spoke to your mother?"**

**I blinked. "Last night around eight. Why? What's wrong?" He sighed and grabbed a cigarette. "She was found dead this morning." He might as well have smacked me. My lips quivered. **

"**No! You're LYING!" I screamed at the big man. The cigarette he had yet to light fell from his mouth. **

"**She may have acted like I was a bother, but there's no way she's dead! This is a cruel joke to pull on a little girl!" I gripped my head as I screamed at him. I opened the door and fell out.**

"**She's too tough to be dead! She may have hated me on the outside, but deep down she loved me, and I loved her!" I was crying lightly. "Wait…do you know what time she died?" He stepped out of his car. "We think about midnight last night. Why?" I remembered Satako's words. **_**I never saw her come in last night. **_**I quickly stood up. "Why…why did she do that?" Ooishi walked toward me. "What are you talking about?" I ran off. I didn't care if he wanted a response. I went off to find Rika.**

**As I ran I thought about the two promises I made to myself. The first: I won't hurt anyone in this village. The second: I won't die. I won't get anywhere near death again. I had no clue what was going to happen in the next hour. **

**I ran to my house to see it off limits to everyone. Instead of tears, anger arose. I turned around and ran toward the Furude Shrine. I saw Rika sitting on the well, talking to no one. I snuck up behind her. When I reached for her head, I heard someone speak. "Rika, look out!" I grabbed a handful of hair and slung the girl to the edge of the Shrine stairs. She looked up. "Dawn! What are you doing?" I smirked. "Don't act like you didn't do anything." I started walking toward her. She got to her feet. "I don't know what you're talking about." **

"**You killed her!" **

**She took a step back when I screamed. She locked eyes with me. When she saw the murderous look in my eyes, she ran. **

"**You can run, little Rika….but I will avenge my mother…" I watched as she went toward the school. I stood there. I couldn't help but begin to giggle. "Heh….he-he…." it soon went to full blown laugh. "Bah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You're dead, Furude! You hear me? You're DEAD!" I could hear the echo of the last word. After a moment of standing and thought sorting I went back to my house to get the one thing I needed. **

**I snuck past the barrier and went through an open window. Every voice that came near got me to freeze and hide. **

"**I'm not sure where her daughter went off to, but I would be on the look out around the village, got it?"**

**I clenched my necklace some. **_**Ooishi's voice…what the hell? Why does he think I need to be found…? Oh, forget it…after this, I most likely will be wanted…**_** When the voices faded I went to my mother's old room and grabbed her pocket knife. The blade was at least three and half inches long. I put it in my small front pocket and jumped back out window to go to the school grounds. **

**I pressed my back to the door when I heard voices in the next room. **

"**So, Dawn thinks you had something to do with her mom's death and now she's after you…?" Mion asked.**

"**Yes, and I know she's being serious about this. The look in her eyes…it was proof enough." Rika responded.**

**I got my pocket knife and edged closer to a corner. I could still hear them talking.**

"**Maybe if she really is going after Rika-chan, we should split up and make sure she doesn't come here…" Rena suggested.**

"**Yeah, I think Rena's right with this one. Let's each go to different rooms and scope out the area." Keiichi said.**

**I heard the shuffle of feet. I pressed my back against the wall as much as I could. I watched as Keiichi ran right past the corner I was hiding behind. I smirked and went to the room they had been in previously. **

"**Hanyuu…today is the day isn't it?" Rika asked into the air. I looked at her, thinking she was insane. Just as I thought that, though, a purple haired girl with horns appeared. She was transparent, as if she were a ghost. I listened to her as she spoke to Rika.**

"**I'm afraid it seems that way…but at least I can bring back to another Hinamizawa." the girl I assumed was Hanyuu looked out the window with Rika. **

"**In this one….the new girl, the reincarnation of Kasumi, has reached insanity within three months of being here. I never would have assumed she'd crack and blame someone for her mother's death…" Rika gazed into the sunset. My demon awoke as she spoke. I stepped up to her and whispered in her ear. **

"**You think I'm insane?" **

**She and Hanyuu both jumped and turned to look at me. Rika backed herself against the wall. She was speechless.**

"**Bah-ha-ha-ha! If you want insane, I'll show you insane!" I raised the pocket knife to her as I spoke. Her pupils got small and I neared her. She grabbed my wrist. **

"**So, you want to struggle, eh? I guess there's nothing wrong with a little fight before hand!" I went to punch her, but she got my other wrist before it hit her face. While she was busy with my wrists, I kicked her as hard as I could in her shin. She released me and fell to the ground. I sat on her, raised my arm and stab her. She yelped in pain. I could feel my lips curl into a smile as I stabbed her more. **

**I stood up when it was over with. I stepped back. I dropped the knife. I started shaking in disbelief. I heard the Hanyuu girl in the corner. **

"**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Rika, I'm sorry…"**

"**H…Hanyuu…what have I done? I just killed Rika…." I shook my head. I looked at my knife. I slowly reached for it. Hanyuu looked at me. **

"**Dawn…what are you doing?" Her voice was filled with concern.**

"**I can't live with myself after this….I broke my own promise!"**

**I stood up, knife in hand, than stabbed myself in the temple. An enormous amount of pain ran through my body. I continued anyway. I went on until I knew I was out of Hinamizawa.**

**I looked around. There were crystals everywhere. They weren't on the ground though. They were floating. I walked forward a little bit.**

"**Dawn…nice to see you."**

_**Rika? What is this place? Why are we both here?**_

**I turned around to her. She looked like Hanyuu with a purple gaze over her whole body. I looked down at myself. Purple and ghostlike. **

"**Rika…where are we? What's going on?"**

**She calmly walked to me. **

"**We were both killed in this Hinamizawa. Hanyuu is Oyoshiro-sama herself. I'm a reincarnation of her, and for hundreds of years, at this time in June, someone goes insane and kills. Hanyuu has had the power to recreate a new Hinamizawa and bring me and the others back. You were in our last Hinamizawa, but as sixteen year old girl named Kasumi. In this one, you kept the soul, but somehow managed to look and be a different person."**

**I just looked at her. Hanyuu had appeared sometime in the middle of Rika's explanation. **

"**If I've already changed once….what's going to happen to me now? Hanyuu's taking us to a new Hinamizawa, right? So what's going to happen?"**

**I knew I was freaking out, but I wanted to keep some of the memories I had with me. I didn't want them disappear, to most likely never be remembered again.**

"**There's a chance you'll come back as yourself, Kasumi, or another person…there's even a small chance that you won't be there at all…" Hanyuu said.**

**Rika grabbed a crystal that floated down in front of her.**

"**No matter what, Hanyuu will remember you, and she'll tell me about everything that has happened like she always does. So, with that, let's see what happens in our new world." She held the crystal out. Hanyuu put her hand on it. They both looked at me.**

"**Let's hope for a better world…" I smiled, put my hand on the crystal and disappeared in the flash of light to the next awaiting Hinamizawa.**


End file.
